Game Over
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Jotaro goes over to Kakyoin's for a date however Kakyoin plays the new Resident Evil game completely ignoring Jotaro of course Jotaro enjoys watching all of Kakyoin's expressions but after a while he gets bored and decides to tease his boyfriend.


Game Over

A/N: I am back once more! This time with a Jojo fanfiction! I nabbed this prompt from a Doujinshi it was just too cute and adorable to NOT use obviously I'll do my best to put my own spin on it. It's been awhile since I last posted anything ahah I've not been in a writing mood lately just been playing Assassin's Creed Odyssey or reading really but I'm hoping to get myself back into it so I can bring you all some more fanfics! I'm incredibly happy to know that some of my readers like and are looking forward to Jojo fics I eventually plan to write for all my OTPS from across the series obviously starting with JotaKakyo ahahah there will definitely be some Caesar X Joseph and Dio X Jonathan coming too and probably a little Josuke X Rohan as I'm currently in the middle of watching part 4 with my friend I may even write a little Jotaro X Josuke and Jotaro X Joseph as I'm rather fond of these adorable ships as well. Anyway I hope you all enjoy! Please R&R!

Jotaro's POV

Today was finally the day I'd have a home date with Kakyoin however when we met up after school I was informed of a change in plans. "I'm sorry Jotaro…today I got a game at a discounted price so I'm going to play that instead…it's not a two player game so it would be boring for you to sit and watch right…" he mumbled shyly a light blush.

I quirked a brow at this as I looked down at him "its fine with me if you want to play your game," I told him seriously. It was actually rather cute to watch him get completely absorbed in a game so I honestly didn't mind. I cherished every moment I got to spend with Kakyoin especially when I got to see new sides of him even if he was doing his own things.

When we reached his place we sat in front of his bed as he set his game up. I watched him in silence as he played the latest Resident Evil game, seeing the array of expressions that crossed his face as he played was incredibly adorable and well worth sitting here being ignored however I eventually got bored of this. I simply wrapped my arms around his waist pulling him into my lap thus caused him to blush rather cutely "Jotaro…I'm not putting my game down…I want to finish this game as soon as possible," he voiced stubbornly.

I let a smirk grace my lips at this, it was rather adorable when Kakyoin was stubborn about something, I was going to enjoy teasing him, I brought my face to his ear gently blowing on it gaining me a gasp as his ears flushed red in embarrassment. He did his best to ignore it as he continued to game but I repeated the action as well as letting my hands slip beneath his clothes so they slid up his stomach till they reached his chest. My smirk widened as I rubbed my fingers against his nipple drawing out a rather lewd moan from between Kakyoin's lips. "J-Jotaro…" he called out as he moaned.

I nibbled on his lobe at the same moment that I took the sensitive nubs into my fingers pinching, flicking and rolling them drawing out more delicious noises from him. He dropped the controller in that moment as well causing my smirk to widen once more. "Now, now Kakyoin I thought you weren't going to stop playing~" I teased him looking down at the controller that was now sat on the floor in front of us, in that same moment I noticed that there was an obvious tent in his pants which pleased me greatly. "You know Kakyoin…if you're not paying attention to the game…you might just get…bitten~" I cooed in his ear before proving my point by biting roughly onto his neck gaining me an even louder and lewder moan from the pinkette, in that same moment he died in the game.

He pouted as he dived for the controller then turned to look me pout still there "that was unfair Jotaro…" he mumbled although he still situated himself back in my lap regardless. I chuckled at his actions wrapping my arms around him once more as he started to play once more, we sat like that for a while however I became aware that his raging hard-on remained, mischievously I moved a hand lower till they reached his pants I then proceeded to rub his still clothed erection. He let out a surprised squeak that was anything but manly before he let out a small moan as I continued to rub him through his pants. "J-Jotaro…" he moaned out again his tone edged with a bit of annoyance though he didn't pull away from me.

I chuckled softly at that as I continued to rub his clothed erection gaining me more delicious moans from him as he bucked into my hand slightly. I couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at this as he continued to try and play his game although his body had a mind of its own as it responded to my touch. I buried my face into his neck once more placing butterfly kissing over his flawless skin happy to hear that he was incredibly sensitive as he let out little moans and groans while my hand continued to rub his clothed erection.

Feeling emboldened that he wasn't pushing me away or complaining about my actions I took them a step further as I undone his pants allowing his erection to spring free causing him to gasp as his heated flesh met with cold air. I nuzzled into his neck as I wrapped my fingers around his erection pumping it with a steady pace drawing our more moans as he hips bucked a little rougher now clearly wanting more friction. He whined softly as I refused to pump him any faster "J-Jotaro…stop teasing me…" he whimpered.

I chuckled aloud this time giving him exactly what he wanted as I quickened the pace making sure to swipe my thumb over the tip every now and then. To my delight in his pleasure filled moments he threw the controller to the side instead using his hands to steady himself as his hips moved more fervently now in order to gain him even more pleasure from my hand. I used that moment to push him from my lap so that he was now on his hands and knees in front of me, my hand never pausing in its movements, as my free hand moved to yank his pants and boxers down to his knees.

I grabbed the tube of lube I'd brought with me for this purpose I squirted a decent amount over his puckered hole then some onto my fingers before tossing it next to us I then wasted no time in pushing two fingers into his tight entrance. It was a little tighter than usual as we haven't had sex for a week now. I started to scissor my fingers as I thrust them in and out curling them in just the right position knowing that they'd brush against his prostate. When he let out a strangled cry of pleasure I knew I'd hit the right spot which drew a smirk to my lips once more.

Once he started to push back against my fingers I added the third and final finger stretching him as much as I could for what was to come. The more he moaned and cried out in pleasure the harder I could feel myself grow as my own erection struggled against its confines so much so it was starting to get painful.

Not being able to take it any longer I removed my fingers from his arse gaining me a whimper from Kakyoin at the loss. I quickly undone my belts before unzipping my pants slipping my erection free from my boxers putting on a condom quickly before I grabbed his hips now pulling him back to my chest I practically ripped his pants from his form so I could spread his thighs I then proceeded to lift him up before lowering him back down onto my straining hard-on. "J-Jotaro…d-did you put a condom o-on..?" he asked now as he panted heavily.

"Yes," I told him simply continuing to lower him down till I was buried balls deep inside him. We both released a sigh of happiness once I was fully sheathed inside him. "Fuck Kakyoin you're so god damn tight!" I growled out as I shifted my hips a little which caused him to gasp as it rubbed against his walls.

After a few moments Kakyoin grunted to tell me that I could move I wasted no time in gripping his thighs once more lifting him up and down rather roughly causing him to cry out in pleasure as I hit his prostate with practiced ease. "J-Jotaro…s-so good..!" he cried out his eyes sliding shut as he let the pleasure wash over him. Seeing him getting lost in the pleasure that I was providing was such a turn on that I summoned Star Platinum to hold his legs and instructed him to keep lifting him up and pushing him back down as I used my hands to brace myself I started to thrust up into him.

Kakyoin ended up practically screaming as I abused his prostate with each thrust. Wanting to kiss him but unable to in this position I instructed Star Platinum to move the pinkette so he was on his hands and knees in front of me. I then adjusted my position behind him, I leaned over him as he turned his head towards me as well so I could capture his lips in a searing kiss. When I pulled back I wasted no time in re-entering him in a rough, fast thrust. One hand rested on his hip to help steady him and keep him upright as the other moved to his chest once more as I pinched the sensitive nub eliciting more delicious noises from his oh so tempting lips.

I removed my hand placing it on his hips too so that I could thrust into him that much harder. After I few more thrusts Kakyoin ended up not being able to hold himself up as his arms gave out only my hands on his hips was keeping them up. I was incredibly proud of myself for making the ever so proud and collected Kakyoin a moaning writhing mess beneath me. I knew that I would never get bored of this sight even when we became old men together I'd still love seeing him forget everything except me as he cried out till he lost his voice and couldn't walk again for a few days.

I could tell that he was close to his orgasm, I moved a hand to wrap around his erection once more, pumping him in time with my thrusts I gave a particularly rough thrust as I thumbed the slit causing him to cum all over the floor. His tightening walls felt like absolute heaven to me making me cum hard into the condom. I pulled out of him removing the latex I tied it into a knot before chucking it into the bin.

I gazed down at the pinkette as he gathered the strength to sit up on his knees once more, I wondered if he was going to get mad and shout at me but to my utter surprise he went down on all fours again one hand reaching so that his fingers wrapped around my cock so he could bring it to his lips "I'll make it clean for you~" he murmured before taking the head into his mouth and proceeding to suck the cum from it. I let out a moan as he skilfully used his mouth to clean my member.

When he pulled away once more he took in the fact that I was once again hard thanks to the very skilful blowjob that he'd given me. The most gorgeous smile graced his lips as he gazed at me "let's continue…" he told me with a cute blush dusting his cheeks.

I chuckled cupping his cheek as I brought him in for another searing kiss, when we parted I gazed into his captivating lavender pools. "Of course…this time however let's move it to the bed I don't want you to end up with carpet burns all over your body," I told him to which he nodded eagerly.

The End

A/N: Oh my ahahah I started this at my friends place and it's taken me sooooo long to complete it! I feel a little ashamed at myself tbh but at least I finally got it done! I hope to write a few more fics in the months to come probably a rare pair for KNB, a Clifford X Justin fic that Nina3491 is eagerly awaiting ahah, a Crowley X Ferid fic and a Haikyuu fic not sure in which order though ahah may have another Jojo fic too since I have a part written Caesar X Joseph fic.


End file.
